


Don't call me that Stevie

by Satansdaddy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satansdaddy/pseuds/Satansdaddy
Summary: Billy is used to everyone leaving, so what would make Steve any different?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 85





	Don't call me that Stevie

Under the hard mask that he wears Billy battles his own demons. The voices in his head that say he isn’t good enough. Everyone he has ever loved has left. So what makes Steve any different?

Steve was not damaged in the way Billy was, he deserved so much better.

  
  
  


They were basking in the afterglow. Billy’s head on Steve's chest listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart, his brain and his breath racing a mile a minute.

Billy knew it was going to happen soon, that Steve was going to leave him eventually. But he didn’t know why Steve was taking so long, dragging it out as if to cause him more pain.

Billy’s eyes start to water at the thought of losing Steve, his breath coming in and out shakily. Billy buried his face into Steve’s chest holding on a little tighter. 

  
  


Steve noticed the change in Billy as his chest started growing wet. Billy shaking against his chest.

‘Hey, woah, baby. What’s wrong?’

Steve sat up, Billy ending with his head in Steve’s lap, nose buried against the brunette's stomach. His hands clenching in Steve's jogger bottoms.

‘Baby please tell…’

‘Don’t call me that. I’m not your baby’

Billy whispered, ‘W-what? Baby, please what’s wrong?’

‘D-don’t call me that Stevie, It’ll make it hurt more. I don’t want it to hurt Stevie, please don’t let it hurt, j-just do it now, don’t let it hurt more Stevie please’

Billy started sobbing into Steve’s stomach, Steve started running his hands through Billy’s blond locks,

‘What's going to hurt Billy?’

‘When you l-leave Stevie, everyone leaves. I don’t want it to hurt more Stevie, please j-just..’

‘Look at me baby’

Billy stayed where he was, still crying into Steve's lap not wanting to hear Steve break his heart.

Steve grabbed Billy under the arms and pulled him up until Billy was straddling him. Steve has one hand on Billy's chin trying to gently persuade him to look Steve in the eyes. Billy refused to look at him, Steve gently fisted Billy’s hair in his free hand and pulled slightly. Then brown eyes met tearful blue.

Steve ran his thumbs over Billy's cheeks to wipe away the tear tracks. Which was useless as more just fell.

‘Hey gorgeous, listen to me carefully now Billy. Okay?’

At Billy's shaky nod Steve continued;

‘I am so in love with you Billy. I have loved you since the first time I saw you. There is nothing in this world that could ever, ever tear me away from you. I am not leaving you, this is it for me Baby. You are it for me. I could never love anyone else in the same way that I love you. You may leave me and find someone more deserving and prettier than me, more successful. But god Billy there is no one else in this world for me other than you.’

Billy was full on sobbing. He maintained eye contact with Steve the whole time only now burying his face in the crook of Steve's shoulder and neck. 

Minutes passed until Billy was calm enough to talk;

‘P-promise me you won’t leave Stevie.’

‘I promise you Billy, I won’t leave you. Ever’

‘I love you Stevie, I love you so much’

After a few minutes, or hours of cuddling they lay back down. Billy as close to Steve as he could possibly get. Steve had an arm around Billy's waist, thumb idly rubbing soothing circles. His other hand scratching over Billy's scalp and through his hair.

Steve was just dropping off when he heard Billy's voice break the silence,

‘There’s no one prettier than you Stevie, no one’

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> comments and kudos appreciated, need something happy xo


End file.
